Semiconductor devices, including integrated circuits are stored in plastic tubes to protect the devices, and particularly the leads to prevent damage such as bending and breaking. The storage tubes have a platform extending through the center of the tube on which the body of the device is supported with the conductor leads on each side of the device separated by the platform. Each end of the tube has a resilient pin that is inserted into and extends through the tube, and prevents the devices from falling out of the tube. Since the tube has to remain in the tube without falling out, the end of the pin is slightly enlarged to hold the pin in the end of the tube and remain there until it is forcibly removed. The pin is presently manually pulled using a hand tool that removes the pin. The repeated pulling of such pins is tiring to the hand and arm, and places the operator under strain after a period of time.